I Told You So
by xx Aurora Shadows xx
Summary: Sirius gets jealous of Remus' "new girlfriend", and James' predictions ring true... One shot!


**I Told You So**

**Written by Madimakesvids on Tumblr**

_Word Count: 852_

_Written in response to: A message sent by me, talking about my love of wolfstar one-shots._

**~oOo~**

Sirius Black had a problem.

Sitting in the gryffindor common room, sprawled out on the couch with his with his wand in his lap, he stared into the fire— where he'd been looking for the better part of an hour— and thought, with a sour look on his face.

"Padfoot? Yoohoo! Oi, what's got you in such a sour mood all of a sudden?!"

Jerking in surprise, Sirius turned to see James' face less than an inch away from his. "Dammit, Prongs, what do you think you're doing, shoving your face at me?! It's already hard enough seeing it a few feet away on a daily basis, any closer and I might heave my lunch on you!"

"Aww, come on mate! I'm just worried about your well being here! You've been glaring at the fire for the past half hour!" James leaped over the armrest and landed, none too gently, straight in Sirius' lap. "What's got your knickers in a twist, Snuffles?"

"Don't call me that," Sirius scowled. "And it's nothing, just a bit of a bad mood. It'll pass, don't worry." With that, he very unceremoniously shoved James to the floor, grinning sardonically at his yelp of surprise.

Hearing a sigh from behind him, Sirius turned his head to see the center of the universe, and his current problem, gently pushing a book closed.

"Remus," Sirius said in surprise, hoping that he was imagining the slightly panicked tone to his voice. "How long have you been there?"

"Moony!" wailed James from where he'd been dropped. "Sirius is denying my help and affectionate care!"

Raising an eyebrow in James direction, Remus turned to Sirius and gave him a small smile. "I've been here quite a while, actually. I came in and wanted to say hello, but you looked rather thoughtful, so I decided against it."

Sirius frowned. "You could have said hey. I'd never deny your company."

"But you'd deny mine!" cried James from the floor, where he was propped on his elbow, watching the two interact. Neither of them paid him any attention, and he smiled secretively. "Moony," he said suddenly, "didn't you have a date with that ravenclaw girl today?"

Sirius stiffened.

"Ravenclaw girl?" Remus said in confusion.

"Yeah!" James said happily. "You know, the one you've been hanging around with recently! Blonde, bubbly, brainy?"

"I don't—"

"James!" Sirius snapped. "Shut it!"

"Oooooooooh," grinned James. "What's the matter, Snuffles, you jealous of Remus' new girl?"

"But—"

"I'm warning you," growled Sirius.

"Jealous! Of a ravenclaw! Wow, fluff ball, you've got it ba—"

There was a cry of outrage, and Sirius flung himself on top of James.

"Sirius!" Remus called in alarm. "Stop!"

"ADMIT IT ALREADY, YOU FLEA BITTEN, LOVE STRICKEN—"

"TAKE IT BACK YOU BACKSTABBING, SECRET REVEALING—"

"SIRIUS!"

Freezing, both the boys turned to look at Remus, who had gotten out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Sirius," Remus said quietly. "Get off him."

Scowling, knowing he could be hexed into the next century if he disobeyed, Sirius complied, flinging himself back onto the couch to begin sulking.

"James." Remus sighed, beckoning to him with his free hand.

Grinning, nonchalant as ever, James followed him into the stairwell. Whirling about, Remus frowned at his friend and crossed his arms like a disapproving mother.

"What was all that about?!" Remus snapped. "Stop provoking him! He already seems in a bad mood!"

"Only when you're not theeeeere," sang James.

"That's not true," sighed Remus.

"Really?" Grinned James. "You sure?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply, then paused. He seemed to think a bit, chewing his lower lip as he did so. Then, lowering his arms, he raised his head a bit, turning to look at the boy on the couch, a light pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Well…"

Smirking, James grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the common area, then propped himself against the stone wall to watch what would happen next.

Remus glanced back once, then stepped up to the couch slowly, walking around to sit square in the middle of it.

"…. Sirius?" He murmured quietly.

Jumping a bit, startled out of his sulking, Sirius looked up at Remus, his mouth open slightly, his face a bit flushed.

"Oh," he said. "Moony…"

"Hi."

"… Hi."

"May I… keep you company?"

"…. Hmm? Oh, yes, of course!"

Flushing even more, Sirius turned away, and Remus bit his lip again.

"Sirius,"

"…. Yeah?"

"…. There is no ravenclaw girl."

Sirius blinked, then his eyes opened wide.

"Oh…."

Remus smiled.

Sirius did the same, happily, feeling as if the world had been apparated off his shoulders.

"Oh," he said again.

Laughing quietly, still spying from against the wall, James shook his head and began walking up the stairs. "Nerds…"

When he came back down twenty minutes later, he saw the two lying asleep on the couch, heads together, each with their arms thrown around the other. Not having the heart to disturb them, he left the common room, but not before setting a piece of parchment on each his best friends' lap_'s. _

_"I told you so."_

**~oOo~**

**This was written by my friend, madimakesvids, on Tumblr, for me. I take absolutely no credit for this fan fiction - she merely allowed me to post it on my fan fiction site (in return that I give her credit where credit is due; as I am doing). She is an incredible writer, in my opinion, as this one-shot is a testament to.** **Thank you Madi, for this wonderful story! You have no idea how I love wolfstar, and I could not stop giggling while reading this. My fangirl feels were immeasurable. **


End file.
